Lettre à Julia
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Pris d'insomnie, William décide d'écrire une lettre...


**_Lettre à Julia_**

One-Shot

Résumé : Pris d'insomnie, William décide d'écrire une lettre...

Auteur : Julia R.

Personnage : William Murdoch

Rating : K

Disclaimer : La série revient à ses créateurs, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà, et je suis là, assis sur le bord de mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je n'y peux rien, ton visage apparaît devant moi. Le doux son de ta voix résonne dans mon esprit, douce mélodie lorsque j'entends tes mots doux, et terrible à la fois aux souvenirs de certaines de nos conversations. Alors je ne vois qu'une solution, écrire, écrire tout ce que je ne te dirai jamais. Je me suis assis à mon bureau, avec à peine la lumière dansante de la lampe à huile posée tout à côté de moi. J'ai pris une feuille, une plume, de l'encre et j'ai commencé ici ma lettre _" A toi, Julia"._ Les mots pourtant même par écrit, ne viennent pas, aucun ne peut exprimer ce que je ressens à cet instant. Cette absence, ce manque, cette irrésistible et folle envie de me précipiter chez toi, de te prendre dans mes bras et de murmurer au creux de ton oreille que jamais, jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Jamais je ne te laisserai vivre loin de moi, que si s'en était le cas, je mourrai, de chagrin, de douleur, de ton absence. Je mourrai de ne plus croiser ton si doux regard, que chaque respiration serait un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je te dirai que certaines nuits, il m'arrive de penser à la vie que tu pourrai avoir sans moi. Il y aurait un autre homme dans ta vie, qui t'aimerai, que tu aimerais tout autant, qui te ferait rire, sourire, qui calmerait tes pleurs, apaiserait tes doutes, qui t'encourageait à entreprendre tout ce que tu souhaites. Cet homme saurait prendre soin de toi de la meilleure des façon qu'il soit, il saurait te comprendre, t'aimer. Je l'imagine parfois passer ses bras autour de toi, déposer un baiser dans tes cheveux défaits, murmurer au creux de ton oreille que tu étais tout pour lui, qu'il t'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Parfois j'imagine cet autre homme auprès de toi, celui qui saurait te rendre heureuse, tout simplement. Cet homme que je ne suis pas.

Un jour l'on m'a dit que si l'on aimait vraiment on pouvait être capable de décrire la personne dont on est épris sans évoquer son physique. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Eh puis je suis tombé amoureux de toi. De ton esprit, ton humour, ton intelligence, ta spontanéité. J'ai suis tombé amoureux de ta franchise, de ta fragilité et de ta force. Je suis tombé amoureux de la compassion que éprouvais pour les autres, de ta gentillesse et de ton entêtement. Il m'est arrivé de nombreuses fois ou je t'ai regardé à la dérobé, ou j'ai plongé mon regard dans le tien et ou j'ai remercié Dieu de t'avoir mis sur ma route. Tu étais mon âme sœur, un ange, une reine, ma reine. Je voulais te traiter comme telle chaque jour, t'offrir le monde entier. Je voulais voir ton sourire chaque matin, et entendre le son de ta voix chaque soir. Le jour où je t'ai entendu rire pour la toute première fois, je suis tombé amoureux de cette douce mélodie. Parfois, lorsque tu n'es pas auprès de moi, je l'entends encore dans un coin de ma tête. Lorsque tu n'es pas là, mon existence n'a plus aucun sens, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Tout ce que j'attends est de te revoir, de te parler, de te voir rire. Pourtant je t'ai perdu, tant de fois. Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai abandonné. Mais le destin nous rapproche toujours. Nous ne pouvons pas lutter, pas contre ce lien qui nous uni. Je t'aime au point d'oublier de vivre, au point de vouloir donner ma vie pour toi. Je t'aime au point de vouloir changer qui je suis. Si seulement j'étais digne de toi, digne de ton amour. Si seulement j'avais le courage de te parler de mes sentiments. Mais bien souvent les mots ne viennent pas. Tu te contente alors de plonger ton regard dans le mien, de me sourire, de caresser ma joue. Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler, tu me comprends par un simple regard, par un simple geste. Je sais alors que j'ai fait le bon choix, que tous mes doutes n'étaient qu' écran de fumée. Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer. Aujourd'hui, je passe de nombreux matins à te contempler dormir contre moi, à voir ton visage paisible, à regarder ta poitrine se soulever au rythme lent et serein de ta respiration. Je m'endors presque chaque soir en sentant ton souffle tiède dans ma nuque et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Je t'écris cette lettre Julia, cette lettre que tu ne liras pas. Tu dors à quelques mètres de moi. Aujourd'hui je suis cet homme qui partage ta vie, je suis celui qui essaie par tous les moyens de te rendre heureuse. Je veux que tu saches à quel point je ne souhaite que cela. Et si pour cette raison j'avais dû te laisser partir vivre avec un autre homme, avec une personne que tu aurais aimé bien plus que moi, je l'aurai fait. Chaque jour je serai mort à petit feu, chaque jour la pensée de te savoir heureuse sans moi m'aurait consumé de l'intérieur. Je me suis parfois demandé si lorsque nous vivions loin de l'autre il t'arrivais de penser à moi. Je sais que je pensais à toi, chaque jour, et qu'au fond de mon cœur, je nourrissais l'espoir de te revoir et de te serrer dans mes bras à nouveau. Aujourd'hui je mesure toute la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je t'aime Julia, bien plus qu'il m'est possible de te le dire. Bien plus que n'importe qui ne peut le comprendre. Tu m'as sauvé, sans que tu ne le saches, sans que je ne le remarque. Et aujourd'hui je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Cette nuit l'insomnie me tiraille, en pensant ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie, sans toi. Et un regard vers ton corps allongé me rappelle que je n'ai pas à y penser, tu es là, et à présent je m'en vais te rejoindre. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, te murmurer au creux de l'oreille que je t'aime et déposer un baiser dans tes cheveux défaits. Comme cet homme avec qui je t'ai imaginé tant de fois par le passé, l'aurait fait. Aujourd'hui, je suis cet homme, et mon cœur n'est plus rongé par la douleur, l'absence, la jalousie. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que de l'amour, de la gratitude, de la joie. Je pose ainsi ma plume mon amour et je vais savourer la sensation de ton corps pressé contre le mien, le parfum qui se dégage de tes cheveux, la tiédeur qui s'échappe de tes lèvres, la sensation de ton cœur battre contre le mien. Je termine ici ma lettre, t'écrivant une fois encore à quel point je t'aime, toi, mon amie, mon âme-sœur, mon épouse, la mère de mon futur enfant, ma vie.

 _FIN_


End file.
